Piecing My Life Together
by GingerMarauderette
Summary: After a terrible fall, Lily Evans' mind is stuck 3 years in reverse. She scrambles to find out everything about what she's forgotten. And she doesn't like what she finds out. Loosely based on REMEMBER ME? Rating for partying and drinking.
1. Smashed Glass and Falling on my

AN: If I get enough good response for this, I will continue. If not, this story will remain unfinished.

I must say, to the approximately three people that will read this, the plot is only LOOSELY BASED on Sophie Kinsella's Remember Me? And it is not necessary that you read that to understand this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Remember Me?.

Chapter One: Smashed Glass and Falling on my-

Lily Evans, Fifth Year

It's raining.

That is the first thing I notice when I stomp up the stairs in a fury. I don't notice Alice Tamer try to hide the love note she'd been writing to Frank, I don't notice Sarah Phillips scream at the surprise of my angry presence and fall off her bed. Nor do I notice Bethany Winston look up from the book she was reading and roll her eyes. All I notice is that it's raining.

Are you asking why Lily Evans, Muggleborn extraordinaire, is so upset? After a fairly good day of classes, a delicious meal and a delightful evening with her best friend from Ravenclaw, Sophia Churchill, how could she be infuriated to the point that she threw a glass vase containing flowers at the wall? The answer to this, and many of my problems, is Mr James Joseph Potter.

*

My first memory of Hogwarts is tainted by him. I remember stepping onto the train, only to be yanked into his compartment the second both my feet were in.

"This is the girl I'm going to marry, guys!" He said pointing at me. I was horrified. Who was this guy with messy black hair and glasses that I was apparently going to be married to someday? I didn't even know his name.

"Shouldn't you introduce us, mate? If you want me to be best man at your wedding, I should know who your blooming bride-to-be is!" said his friend. He had messy, shoulder length hair and a nice smile that made you forget how dishevelled his appearance was. He was not the only one in the compartment. I noticed a skinny looking boy with a bowl cut, wide, scared eyes and scars along his face. There was also a fat, blond boy who happened to be shaking.

I refuse to marry a boy with suck bizarre friends.

"This is.... Your name, Mrs Future Potter?" The black haired boy said.

"I'm not marrying you if you don't know my name." I said, crossing my arms at my chest. "Why would you even want to marry me? You don't know me." I shook my head.

"You are pretty, you have a fiery temper, you are stubborn, you are brave, you are loyal and you love unconditionally. That's why I want to marry you." He said, never once hesitating or breaking eye contact.

"You got all that just by looking at me?" I said.

"I read you like a book, Nameless-Future-Wife of mine." He winked. "I'm James Potter, by the way." He extended his hand. I shook it.

"Lily Evans. And, it will stay that way, because there is no way on earth I will ever marry you, James Potter." I turned on my heel and walked away.

*

"Sweetie, what did he do now?" Sarah walked over to me, resting a pale white hand on my shoulder. I shook it off, tears of anger gathering in my eyes. Sarah knelt down in front of me.

Sarah had bright blue eyes that looked straight into your soul and brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had a light dusting of freckles, like me, on the bridge of her nose and was so pale, she almost looked blue. Despite her being pale, she was pretty nonetheless.

"He asked me out, hexed Sev, then insulted me, then asked me out again!" I said, closing my eyes for a second. When I opened them, tears were falling on my cheeks.

"What did he say?" Alice walked over and knelt next to Sarah.

"He said, 'Lily Evans, go on a date with me.'" I stated.

Sarah and Alice rolled their eyes simultaneously. "We figured out that part. We want to know what hex he used on Snape and how he insulted you!"

"He used a Jelly-Legs hex on Sev, then a Bat-Bogey right after. Poor Sev." I hung my head, but continued, all while looking at the ground. "He called me insensitive. He said I was judgemental." Sadness tears spilled out of my eyes, leaving dots on the rug.

"Poor thing!" Bethany said. I wasn't aware she was listening. Bethany and I had a rivalry kind of friendship, but most of the time, it wasn't so bad between us. "You know what would totally help?" She sat down in beside me and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"What?" I said, wiping a tear from underneath my eye with my thumb.

"This." Bethany pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey from behind her. "Forget your troubles, girl!"

I laughed as she uncorked the bottle. I pressed it to my lips.

The drink burned my throat, but in a good way. It made me feel good, but slightly woozy. I didn't care. I took another drink, and turned my head to see Bethany pull a bottle for each of us out of her trunk. She passed them out.

"Cheers!" She said, smiling.

"CHEERS!" We all cried.

An hour and a half later:

"Look... at... ME! I'm... Sandra... DEE! Lousy... with..."

"VIRGINITY!" We all cried in unison.

I was absolutely wasted, and I was singing 'Sandra Dee' from Grease, though I was off-beat and off-key. I had taught it to the rest of the girls, and we decided to put on what we called 'Drunk Theatre'. I stood on top of my bedside table and began to sing again.

"Won't... go... TO BED! Till... I'm legally... WED! I can't, I'm Sandra..." I held the note before stepping forward, forgetting I was on a table. "Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." I kept singing, I was told later on, until I hit the bed, fell off, hit the floor and was knocked unconscious.

*

I woke up in the hospital wing, with Sophia and Bethany peering on top of me.

"She's awake! She's awake!" As soon as they saw my eyes flutter open, they kissed my head and started dancing with each other.

I sat up. "Sophia, how did you know about how I got here? It was only Gryffindor girls there." I said, running my hand through my hair.

They both looked at me, clearly puzzled. "Well, no, it was just you and James when it happened." Sophia said, laughing nervously before sitting down on my bed. Bethany did the same. This was too weird. Bethany and Sophia aren't friends. Before today, I don't think they've ever talked to each other.

"James wasn't there." I shook my head.

They looked at each other. "Lily." Bethany said. "Tell us how you got here."

"Well, it was after James had asked me out, hexed Snape, insulted me and asked me out again. I was in the dorm, angry, when Bethany pulled out Firewhiskey. We got drunk, and started 'Drunk Theatre'. I was singing 'Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee' and I fell off a table."

"Oh my God." Bethany said, her hand over her heart. "That was when you were still friends with Alice and Sarah."

"I'm not friends with them anymore?!" I said, my voice rising.

"I'll take care of this; you get Madame Lou." Sophia whispered to Bethany. Bethany got up and ran to the nurse's office. "Lily? What year are you in?"

"Fourth." I state, wondering why she's asking me this; she's my age, she should know what year she's in. _Honestly_.

But her eyes only soften, almost with pity. "What's today's date, Lily?"

"February 19th, 1973." I say, eyes narrowing. "Sophia, what's going on?"

"Oh Lily." Is all she says, and then she hugs me. When she pulls away, tears are in her dark brown eyes. "You've got it all wrong."

"What?"

"We're in seventh year. Today's date is November 1st," She takes a deep breath and continues. "1976." Her tears spilled over. "Lily." She says. "You're suffering from memory loss. You're remembering the wrong accident. Your mind is stuck three years in reverse."

AN: Review! I need to know if there is anyone out there reading this! If not, it will not be continued.


	2. Madame Lou, I HATE You

AN: I was wrong! Four people reviewed. But that's okay. Now I know that there are people out there reading this, so I will continue! Yay! I'm glad, I really like where this is going.

In case I pick up any new readers (unlikely) I will say again. This is only loosely based upon Sophie Kinsella's REMEMBER ME? And you don't need to read that to understand this. It is a really funny book though.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or RM?... nor do I own the lyrics from 'Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee' from last chapter.

Lily

"I – what? Sophia... what are you talking about?" I manage to say.

"Lil, look at me. Do I look the same as what I did in fourth year?"

This is the first time I actually look at her. She's taller; leaner, yet curvier. Her legs are a mile long. She's still pale, her dark brown hair is still curly, but you can certainly tell she's older.

"Oh my God." I whisper.

"Lily... look at yourself. Do you look the same as you did in fourth year?" I look down, and I gasp.

Where I used to see no boobs I now see what have to be C cups. I keep inspecting myself, eyes rapt to notice and change.

I'm still pale, but my hair is no longer that dull orange-ish color. It's full out red now. It's a lot longer; it falls to my ribcage. It's _curly. _

"Lily, look at your face." Sophia hands me a mirror. I take it in both hands.

The first thing I notice is my eyes. They used to be so boring. They never had any life in them, they were always tired from staying up to finish some homework assignment, my eyebrows were never groomed and they were more hazel then green. But no. This older Lily Evans has bright green _happy_ eyes. No black circles. And my eyebrows are groomed in a perfect arch. Not too high, not too pointy, not too straight.

My cheekbones are higher, I have laugh lines. Me, Lily Evans! Laugh lines! My teeth are white and perfectly straight. My lips are full and red.

"You're older, Lily." Sophia says. She's still crying.

"Sophia," I say pulling her into a hug. "Why are you crying?"

"There are so many things you don't remember. So many things you and Bethany and I shared – gone!"

It's only then it hits me. I lost three years of my life. I'm apparently not friends with Sarah and Alice anymore. I'm a totally different person. I'm seventeen.

I'm _old_.

"Sophia!" I say, worry in my voice. I grab her arm and pull her towards me. "You have to tell me everything that has happened since fourth year! You have to!"

She opens her mouth to speak, but is bumped out of the way by Madame Lou and Bethany, who I also notice is crying.

"Miss Churchill, Miss Winston, you may go. I must talk with Miss Evans." Madame Lou said impatiently. I was not happy. I wanted my friends here. I _needed_ my friends here. "Now, dearie, your parents have been informed of your accident, and, when they arrive, I will tell them of your memory loss."

"They don't already know? Are they on their way now?" I ask, reaching for a box of Every-Flavour Beans and searching for my favourite flavour. I find one, and pop it in my mouth.

"No to the first, yes to the second. Now, I wanted to talk to you about your memory loss."

I find another one and pop it in my mouth. "Okay."

"Now, as Miss Winston has informed me, you are under the impression that it is 1973. Three years of memory loss is hard to bring back to Muggles and it isn't much simpler with wizards. There is not much I can do except hope and pray that it will come back. So," She smiled. "We had to remove your jewellery and such when we performed the X-Rays. Here it is." She hands me a small plastic bag. "Hopefully looking at these will trigger something." She smiles. "Your parents should arrive shortly." She pats my leg awkwardly and walks into her office. I look through the bag.

There is a heart-shaped locket with rubies forming a red rose on it, emeralds being the stem. I smile. It's so gorgeous. I open it, and what I see nearly stops my heart.

On one side, there is a picture of me and James. He's putting the locket around my neck. I frown when I realize it's a Muggle picture. But my frown turns into a mask of shock when I see what's written on the other side.

_Lily,_

_I know I didn't need_

_To do this_

_I know that Lily_

_But I wanted to_

_Because I love you_

_James_

Oh my God. I've been dating James Potter for a year? I can't stand to be five minutes with him! Oh God, oh God....

Then I pull out a gold ring, set with an emerald the size of the eraser on a pencil and a simple yet elegant band. Not too big, not too small. I quite like it, I think to myself. I notice and inscription on the inside.

_Happy 17th! Mum&Dad_

Phew! At least I approve of them giving me gifts. I pull out another ring. This one is the exact same as the ring my parents bought for me, but the stone is a ruby, not an emerald. I check the inside and groan.

_Part of a set, Lils. Happy 17__th__. J_

J for James? Has to be. There's another identical one, set with a beautiful aquamarine, from Sophia and Bethany. The inscription reads:

_It was a cute idea! S&B_

There are a couple of gold bangles, which I had before my accident, so I slip them on. I put on the rings my parents and Bethany and Sophia, but I can't bring myself to put on the jewellery James has given me. Not now.

It's weird, putting on the jewellery. I seem to know that the one from Sophia and Bethany was always on my left middle finger, and the one from my parents goes on my right middle finger. I'm assuming that since I found no engagement ring in my little baggie, that I always wore James' ring on my right ring finger.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door bursting open, and the sight of my parents running to my bed.

"Oh, Lily! Lily, we were so worried. Are you all right?" My mother said, her blonde hair swishing as she runs.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine now." I say.

"We were in Africa, so we tried to get here as fast as we - "

"_Africa?!_" I ask. We were never rich, but we were high-middle class. Where did my parents get the money to go to Africa?

"Yes, Lily, you know about Africa." My dad says, and chuckles nervously. "You were the ones that persuaded us to go."

"Mom, Dad, I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but - " I try to tell them about my memory loss, but the door bursts open again, this time, Madame Lou rushes in.

"Mr and Mrs Evans. You should come with me. There is something very important to discuss with you." Madame Lou takes them into her office, and I can't hear anything. I start to inspect my gift pile.

There are flowers from Sophia and Bethany, a red rose bouquet with a single white rose in the centre. I press the bouquet to my nose and breathe in their beautiful fresh scent. I've always loved white roses. I notice a cute little bouquet of posies from all the teachers, and an almost identical one from Gryffindor House. My eyes start to tear when I see that not only Gryffindor gave me flowers, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, too. I wasn't expecting Hufflepuff, because I rarely talk to anyone in that house, but I figured Sophia had something to do with the Ravenclaw bouquet. There is candy from almost everyone I've ever talked to; Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops, Sugar Quills, Every-Flavour Beans, Liquorice Wands, the whole works. There is a Muggle candy basket from Dumbledore, with a note that confuses me.

_Hope to see you at your duties soon, Miss Evans. Feel better._

Duties? I push it to the back of my mind when I realize there are no flowers or presents from James. I smile. This is all a hoax! We were never dating. He probably charmed the locket so it would look like we are. The J on the inside of my ring could stand for... Justin or Jude or Jacob or Joe or something. I think my uncle's name is Joe....

My parents come back in, tears in their eyes. "Lily?" Mom says nervously. She starts to play with her hands. "I am your _mother_. Do you know me? Do you recognize me?" I roll my eyes. I don't know how my mother graduated college with any type of degree.

"I told you once and I will tell you again, Miss Evans." Madame Lou says through gritted teeth. "She thinks it's _1973_. She knows you. She only lost three years of her _life_. She is not three years old."

"So she has the mental capacity of a three year old?" My mother says eyes wide.

Madame Lou sighs. "Come with me, dearie." She takes my mother away – probably to explain again – and leaves me with my dad.

"Hi Daddy." I say, smiling. My dad and I have always been closer than my mom and I.

"Hey Red." He smiles at the thought of my old nickname. No one in my family has red hair, so, whenever we found out I was a witch, he would always say I got my red hair from the same person I got my magical abilities from. We both know it's not true, but we like to say it anyway. "So, you don't remember anything since fourth year?"

"The middle of fourth year, yeah." I say, looking down.

"I was thinking... Serena and Betty - "

"Who are they? I ask.

"Your best friends? You remember them." He says.

"Oh!" I say. "Sophia and Bethany!" I laugh. My father cannot remember names. I'm surprised he still remembers mine. "Continue."

"They told me they were putting scrapbooks of all the pictures they have of you together. James is doing the same. They said that the pictures might trigger your memory. Do you think it would help if your mother and I brought some, too?"

He said all that, and pretty much all I caught was James was making a scrapbook for me. I shrug it off. My dad can never remember names correctly. He honestly can't. I'm probably dating Joseph Wickham from Ravenclaw... ooh, he is _cute_! I slip the ring back on my finger enthusiastically. Because if I am in fact dating him, which I think I am -

"Lily?"

My dad's words bring me out of my happiness at the fact that I'm dating Joseph Wickham. "Yes Daddy?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?" My mother comes around the corner.

"I get it now!" She announces.

"Good! Anyway...? Is it a good idea?" My dad asks.

"Yes. It's worth a shot." I say.

'We're gonna head out now, Lils. Feel better, sweetie." Mom says.

"Who sent you _that_?" My father pointed to something on the other side of my bed.

I turned my head slowly, thinking it was something that God-awful Sirius Black sent me. Probably a toilet seat or something.

But no. It's not a toilet seat. It's a rectangular basket of flowers that's actually the size of small sofa. There must be millions of flowers. All different colors. All different sizes.

"It must have been Joseph Wickham." I say smugly. I smile. "Why hasn't he been in yet?"

"Oh God." Sophia and Bethany come back into the room. "She thinks she's dating Joseph Wickham?" Bethany says.

"Who else would be the J from inside the ring?" I say, taking it off my finger. "And how come he hasn't come to see me yet? We've been together for a year now; I would think he should be here."

Everyone in the room apart from Bethany looks down awkwardly. Sophia starts to cry again.

Bethany just puts her face into her hands. "Oh, God, you're really delusional. Listen, Li - "

"Lily! I tried to get here as fast as I could! I'm so sorry I wasn't here to see you wake up. And I'm sorry about your accident. I feel like it's all my fault, but you were falling so fast. I tried to swoop down under you, but it was too late! Anyway, I brought the scrapbook, and I was thinking we could look at it together and remember everything. Like this ring, remember that? You were so happy when you got the set. Bethany and Sophia have the same set from their parents, boyfriends and the other two in your 'posse'. Where's your necklace?! You swore you'd never take it off." He laughs.

"James." Sophia starts. "We don't know how to tell you this." Sophia starts to cry _again_.

"Lily lost all memory of you together. She doesn't know about you two." Bethany finishes.

James was shocked. I took the chance and said "I'm dating Joseph Wickham!"

"No, Lily." He says, and hangs his head. When he raises it again, tears are in his hazel eyes. "We're dating. And we were magical." His tears fall, but his breathing remains steady. "I knew it was too good to be true. We had a great time." He places the scrapbook on the absolute edge of my bed. "See you for rounds." He runs out of the room.

"Rounds?" Is what I say out loud. But inside, my heart breaks. I have no interest in being with James... so why did it break my heart when I broke his?

AN: I like this chapter. I find it funny. But... I want to know if you guys found it funny, too! Say so in a review!


	3. Pictures are NOT worth a thousand words

AN: More is most certainly to come. Sorry this wasn't up as soon as the others have been. I've been through a lot lately, including a death of my best friend on FanFiction. It hurts too much to write Twilight, because she was a big fan, but it helps to write Harry Potter, so that's what I'll concentrate on. Because of this, I'll probably change my name to something more Harry Potter-y. Probably GingerMarauderette, to match my MNFF name. But I don't want to talk about it, so let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own HP or RM?... do I have to keep saying it?

Also, I don't own the line "Every little piece, love" – James says it later on in the chapter. It's from the amazing Taylor Swift song called "Stay Beautiful"

Lily

Everyone's gone now, except for Sophia and Bethany, who came to drop off a huge scrapbook.

"Maybe it will help you remember." Bethany whispers, her voice thick with tears. They both turned on their heels and leave the room. As soon as they are out the door, I grab their scrapbook and start looking.

Nothing triggers anything. Not even the picture of my seventeenth, where, in the picture, we are holding Muggle alcoholic drinks and are so drunk it rivals the time I sang 'Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee.' The picture of us studying in front of the fire, laughing doesn't do anything either. Nor does a picture of me casting a perfect spell in Charms, charming a pineapple to tap dance. The picture of me pouring ingredients into a cauldron is exactly that – a girl pouring ingredients into a cauldron. All these pictures are from someone else's life, I think. I don't remember the feelings I must have been feeling when someone took a picture of Sophia, Bethany and I walking into the Great Hall, arm in arm. I don't remember what I was thinking when someone took a picture of Sophia, Bethany and I started a food fight in the Great Hall, only minutes after we walked in, I presume, seeing as we are wearing the same outfits. I don't remember what we were doing when we got our picture taken at Hogsmeade in Halloween at the Three Broomsticks, laughing and smiling, enjoying ourselves.

My eyes start to fill as I realize that I had so many amazing moments... with amazing friends... I had an amazing life... and I don't even remember it.

I turn the page. The picture on it is huge. Sophia, Bethany and I seem to be getting ready for a formal. I'm wearing a white, floor length dress with a huge green flower at the chest. I see the stem snaking down the length of my dress. My hair is in a messy bun at the nape of my neck, and I'm applying make-up the Muggle way. The best thing about the outfit is my shoes. Emerald and a heel that isn't too big, and isn't too small. I promise myself that after I get out of the Hospital Wing, I will find those shoes to see if they'll trigger anything. Sophia's outfit is very old fashioned. High white neck blouse with a skirt black starting underneath her breasts and flipping out at her knees. Her shoes are black flats with a little white buckle. Her dark hair is curled and pulled to one side. Her make-up is very neutral, just a soft line of eyeliner, a sweep of blush, barely-there brown eye shadow. Her lips are the only thing that isn't neutral; bright red lipstick, making her lips look so full it makes me wish I had them too. Bethany's dress, of course, was modern and... almost not there, to be honest. It was a little strapless turquoise number and it started low on the chest and finished almost mid-thigh. The entire right hip was covered with a silver star, and the hem was lined with tiny silver stars. Bethany's long white-blond hair was pin-straight and pushed back with a headband the exact same color as the dress, her hair teased so that it made a bump on her head. Her shoes were silver and had what had to be a seven-inch heel. She was already tall enough, I thought. I had always envied Bethany for her height, which was five feet, nine inches. She has glittery silver eye liner and turquoise eye shadow. We all looked beautiful.

The next picture is of us meeting our dates, with the caption "GIRL SWAP!" underneath. I looked at my partner, who was Remus Lupin. He was sliding a corsage on my wrist and I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. Sophia was with Sirius Black and looked absolutely disgusted. He was eating a sandwich sloppily, almost getting Sophia's outfit dirty. Bethany was with James, laughing at something he had said. I frowned when I realized we didn't match our dates. Sirius' dress robes had hints of turquoise and silver, and Remus' were black and white with sharp, straight lines. James' had green accents too.

"That was certainly a weird night." I look up to see James walking into the room, calmer now. "We all had our proper dates, but then Sirius had the bright idea of swapping dates, so none of us matched. I was going to go with you." He added quietly.

"And Sophia was going with Remus, Sirius was going with Bethany. Figures." I said. "Did you have fun with Bethany?" I asked. He would like Bethany. She was flirty and fun, just like him.

"Sort of. We didn't have a _bad_ time, per se." James replied. "Sophia spent the whole evening running away from Sirius." He laughed and then continued. "He's been obsessed with her since fifth year. He thinks she's too good and needs to break out of her shell."

"Has she?" I said. Sophia was quiet, like me. Bethany covered the spot of the loud friend so Sophia and I could be left in peace.

"Nope. She keeps turning him down in this quiet whisper. She's shyer than you used to be."

"Used to be?" I said.

"Man, I have got to stop doing that." He said, rubbing his forehead. "That's not what I came here to talk about. I wanted to talk about us, and where we are now." He said, eyes peering into mine.

"Okay. Could you pass me some of my pumpkin juice?" I added. He passed some to me quickly.

"I'm going to tell you every single detail of our relationship, okay?" He stated. "It'll be a win-win situation, because if it triggers your memory, we'll be one step closer to a full recovery. If not, you know what's been going on."

"Okay." I say again.

"It all started in the middle of fifth year. You had been made a prefect, and I had been made Quidditch captain. I was going through a bit of a state and didn't think I was any good at Quidditch. I had stayed out until midnight to practice and was trying to sneak into the dorms without anyone noticing me. I was almost there when you turned around and whipped out your wand, disarming me and sending me flying a good fifteen feet. You ran over to me, thinking you had killed me or something, and started shaking me. I was perfectly fine, but still kind of... depressed about the Quidditch issue. You asked me why I was down, I told you, and we talked until a student came down for breakfast."

"That long?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, but my favourite part of the story is coming up. Any who, I suggested jokingly that since we were so tired, we should fake sick and go sleep up in our dorms. You agreed, and we ran up to my dorm. You slept in my bed, and I slept in Sirius'. It took us hours to fall asleep, because we would each keep laughing at how ridiculous the situation was. We slept the whole day. Trust me, Pete, Sirius and Remus were awful shocked to see you there, Lils."

"Did we get in trouble?" I whispered, surprised when it came out as a whisper. I had wanted it to sound loud. And strong.

"Yeah. We got a detention. We had to polish the trophies in the trophy case. We got about halfway though before you accidently sent your rag over your shoulder, splashing me in the face. I thought you were starting it on purpose, so I flung some back at you. The fight started from there, and by the end of the night, we were both drenched in soapy water, clinging to each other for balance and laughing so hard Peeves _actually_ told us to shut up."

"Wow." I said. "That's the biggest shocker since I woke up and realized _Hey, I think I'm fourteen._" I said. James just laughed. "Continue," I egg him on.

"We didn't even make it to the dorms. You hauled me to the sofa and we both slept there. Don't worry," he quickly added after seeing my eyes go wide. "There was nothing inappropriate, and we were awake before anyone saw us. You let me into the boys' prefect bathroom, you went into the girls."

"Okay."

"We were best friends since that day. For a while, it was just me and you. No Sirius, even."

Okay, _woah_." I stop him. "We were that close?"

"We were the best of friends." He whispers. "Anyway, Sirius got upset that I ditched him and Remus and Peter, so you... joined our group."

"I'm too shocked to say something wise-assed about that." I give him a little laugh.

"It was like that for a while. We were _so close_, Lils." He emphasized. "It was like we were all related or something. Remus held your hair once when you throwing up because you had too much... san... sangari..."

"Sangria." I provide. Virgin Sangria was my favourite drink in fourth year, and I guess I drink the real stuff now.

"Yes. That. Sirius snuck into Hogsmeade to get you your favourite Muggle tampons, Peter actually went on one of your ridiculous 4 AM runs with you, because none of us wanted to get up. And you _know_ how lazy he is"

"Did you do anything cute like that?" I say jokingly.

He looks at his feet. "I stayed up for forty-nine hours straight with you and Bethany when she had a pregnancy scare. When Sophia got her heart broken by a Hufflepuff boy, I let her cry on my shoulder so you could sleep. When you sprained your ankle in Honeydukes, I gave you a piggy-back all the way to the hospital wing. Some nights, you would come into my room, just wander right in, and ask me to get up and go for a walk with you so you could work off your period cramps. And no matter how exhausted I was, I would always get up and go with you. I missed a Quidditch game to help you study, and another one when you had a flu bug and didn't want to be alone. I cried with you when your sister got married and didn't invite you."

"Oh, James." Is all I say.

"Then, on Halloween of sixth year, we were sitting on the sofa, looking over Charms notes. I had been having difficulty with a Sobriety Charm. When I got it, you were so excited you leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head unknowingly and you got my lips. We were both surprised, but you leaned against my forehead.

'Was that a mistake?' You asked, so close to me your lips where whispering against mine.

'Possibly. But this one isn't.' We kissed again, and again after that. That's when we decided we couldn't fight it anymore. We got together that night."

"Wow."

"Yeah. We didn't really tell anyone, we kind of just... fell into a relationship. They all seemed to figure it out. It was simple, Lily. You yourself said, just a few days before the accident, 'I can't believe we haven't been doing this all along' When you turned seventeen later on in the year, your parents' told me about the ring they were getting, to make sure I wouldn't get the same one, because you had told me how much you liked it. So I had the idea to get you a similar one, and Bethany and Sophia wanted to do the set thing too. You were happy when you got them. And just so you know, we had the party in The Three Broomsticks, and it was voted party of the year. It was crazy, we all got so drunk..." He trails off, thinking of that night.

"Then our anniversary came along. I wrote to your parents so much that you yelled at me when your owl would always come to me. They told me all about things you had said when you were little, and all the movies you liked scenes from. I watched them all, Lily. I studied Jane Austen books to make this perfect. And when it came... boy, Lily, was it ever perfect."

"What happened?" I say, so engrossed in the story that for a moment I forget it's _my_ story.

"I had the Room of Requirement set up romantically, all beautiful and warm, with candles floating like in the Great Hall. There were flowers everywhere and a table set up in the middle. We had a nice dinner, and talked. The chairs were getting hard, so we sat on the couch and kept talking and... um..."

"Oh Merlin." I say as realization dawns on me. "We _slept together_?!" My life is in ruins. Everything I know has just crashed around me. I slept with James Potter?! The man I hate with my heart and soul? I lost my virginity to a guy I hate?! Wouldn't that be, like, rape?

"No..." Relief floods me. "We were about to, but we both decided at the same time it wasn't the right time. We were a little too caught up in the moment. It wasn't awkward either. We just went on as normal."

"How... far did we go?" _Please don't let him have seen me naked. Please don't let him have seen me naked. _

"We almost went the whole way, Lils. I was about to - "

"Oh God, don't say it! You've seen me naked." I pressed my hands to my head, massaging my temples.

"You're beautiful, Lily." He says a little too quickly. "Every little piece, love."

"Thanks!" I say, half out of annoyance, half being sarcastic.

"If it comes as any comfort, you've seen me naked too." He points out.

"Bad mental picture, bad mental picture!" I cry, rubbing my eyes with my fists.

"Sorry." He says. "Anyway, the story doesn't end there. We still have a bit more."

"No more big surprises?" I ask wearily.

"None. Anyway, we exchanged presents. I got you that necklace, that scarf and hat you wanted down at Hogsmeade, and that Muggle perfume you were running out of."

"Elizabeth Taylor White Diamonds?" I say. "I love that stuff! I've been wearing it since - "

"Third year, I know." James smiles. "And, as our Gag Gift, I got you a pair of free socks from the Three Broomsticks."

"Gag Gift?" I ask.

"We started it a long time ago. We would never want to mood to get too serious when we were exchanging presents, so we would get each other a useless, usually free gift that would insult you if it was your real present."

"I like that idea." I say. "What did I get you?"

"You got me a Muggle thing called a telephone so we could talk more, the most beautiful set of quills that you charmed to smell like you when I wrote something smart – don't laugh, they made me top of the class - some cologne and a whole book of Quidditch moves I hadn't heard of. Your Gag Gift was the best though. Every time I look at them I laugh."

"What was it?" I ask, holding in my giggles.

"It was tighty-whities with _I Heart Sirius_ written across the bottom."

I laugh so hard I almost pee my pants. I wipe my tears and say "I can't believe I actually got you those! Has Sirius seen them?"

"Nope." James says, laughing as well.

"Oh Merlin, I've really changed, haven't I?" I say, my voice barely over a whisper.

"Yeah Lily." James says, suddenly serious. "We all have."

"Is the story over?" I ask.

"No. One last little bit."

"Okay."

"I took you out from a broomstick ride after we exchanged presents. It was so dark outside. I climbed on my Nimbus 360 and you climbed on. You were so scared to fall off; you had your arms wrapped around me so hard I have the bruises." He lifts up his shirt to show me. "Granted, it was yesterday, but still - "

"_Yesterday was our anniversary?! This all happened yesterday?!_" I all but shout at him.

"Yeah. But yell and freak out at me after. The most important part is coming up." He takes a deep breath before he continues. "We started flying. We flew around the pitch a couple times before we came to the hard, swerving turn you said I wouldn't be able to make. I tried, and well, I did it, but you lost your grip and fell," He takes another deep breath. "You fell over a hundred and fifty feet. I tried to race you to the ground, I even dove off the broom to try and catch you so I could get the harder fall. I did catch you in the end, but I only got a good grip around your waist and you hit your head on the ground. I ran you up to the Hospital Wing, and well, the rest is history." He sighs. "Do you remember anything?"

I shake my head, and for a while I can't speak. "What are we going to do about our relationship?" I ask.

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me right now? Answer me honestly." He says.

"No."

"Then we are going to do nothing about our relationship."

I had so many questions to ask him. I opened my mouth to speak, but he got up and left, taking all the answers with him before I could stop him.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me if you all liked Half-Blood Prince! It came out three days ago and I most certainly loved it! Half-Blood Prince is my favourite book in the series. If you want my opinion, ask for it and I will tell you.


	4. Love the People I used to Hate

AN: Thanks for the reviews! This story is going to be good, I just have a feeling.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or RM?

Lily

It's been at least an hour since James was up here. Since then, Sirius has came to eat my food, Peter came to drop of a card, and Remus came to drop off homework. I thanked him, but when I looked it over, I groaned. Ancient Runes is lots of scribbles to me now. And since when do I know fifty different ways to defeat a hippogriff? Since when does anyone know them?! Are there that many or are you supposed to make them up to test your creativity? And I have to write an essay on switching states of matter for Transfiguration. _What? _And depressingly enough, this used to make sense to me, since I am apparently the top of every class except Transfiguration, which I am second to James. James is actually smart now? My world is upside down.

I take out a list of NEWT spells we have been given to practice. At the top of the list it says NVBL. _Nvbl?_ That stands for non-verbal. We have to know how to do all these incredibly advanced spells without speaking?!

"I'm going to fail." I whine to myself.

I can't think. I can't concentrate. I keep replaying every conversation I've had since I woke up, in reverse order, trying to find other people to interrogate.

"_It was like that for a while. We were so close, Lils." He emphasized. "It was like we were all related or something. Remus held your hair once when you throwing up because you had too much... san... sangari..."_

"_Sangria." I provide. Virgin Sangria was my favourite drink in fourth year, and I guess I drink the real stuff now._

"_Yes. That. Sirius snuck into Hogsmeade to get you your favourite Muggle tampons, Peter actually went on one of your ridiculous 4 AM runs with you, because none of us wanted to get up. And you know how lazy he is" _

"_Did you do anything cute like that?" I say jokingly._

_He looks at his feet. "I stayed up for forty-nine hours straight with you and Bethany when she had a pregnancy scare. When Sophia got her heart broken by a Hufflepuff boy, I let her cry on my shoulder so you could sleep. When you sprained your ankle in Honeydukes, I gave you a piggy-back all the way to the hospital wing. Some nights, you would come into my room, just wander right in, and ask me to get up and go for a walk with you so you could work off your period cramps. And no matter how exhausted I was, I would always get up and go with you. I missed a Quidditch game to help you study, and another one when you had a flu bug and didn't want to be alone. I cried with you when your sister got married and didn't invite you."_

He's told me everything I can think of. James has been awful sweet about this. He really has changed. But I think maybe Sirius or Remus would be good to talk to. My blood boils at the thought of talking to Sirius, but it might have to be done.

_James was shocked. I took the chance and said "I'm dating Joseph Wickham!"_

"_No, Lily." He says, and hangs his head. When he raises it again, tears are in his hazel eyes. "We're dating. And we were magical." His tears fall, but his breathing remains steady. "I knew it was too good to be true. We had a great time." He places the scrapbook on the absolute edge of my bed. "See you for rounds." He runs out of the room._

I should talk to a teacher about 'rounds'... and getting caught up, while I'm at it.

_My parents come back in, tears in their eyes. "Lily?" Mom says nervously. She starts to play with her hands. "I am your mother. Do you know me? Do you recognize me?" I roll my eyes. I don't know how my mother graduated college with any type of degree. _

"_I told you once and I will tell you again, Miss Evans." Madame Lou says through gritted teeth. "She thinks it's 1973. She knows you. She only lost three years of her life. She is not three years old."_

"_So she has the mental capacity of a three year old?" My mother says, eyes wide._

_Madame Lou sighs. "Come with me, dearie." She takes my mother away – probably to explain again – and leaves me with my dad._

I could ask to go home to look at my room, see if anything. My parents, particularly Daddy, know more about me than anyone. After I talk to everyone here, I will ask to be sent home for those reasons. They can't deny me that. I just lost three years of my memory. That is a little more than serious.

"_Oh, Lily! Lily, we were so worried. Are you all right?" My mother said, her blonde hair swishing as she runs._

"_I'm fine, perfectly fine now." I say._

"_We were in Africa, so we tried to get here as fast as we - "_

"_Africa?!" I ask. We were never rich, but we were high-middle class. Where did my parents get the money to go to Africa?_

"_Yes, Lily, you know about Africa." My dad says, and chuckles nervously. "You were the ones that persuaded us to go."_

I should ask them about Africa, too.

"_Lil, look at me. Do I look the same as what I did in fourth year?"_

_This is the first time I actually look at her. She's taller; leaner, yet curvier. Her legs are a mile long. She's still pale, her dark brown hair is still curly, but you can certainly tell she's older._

"_Oh my God." I whisper. _

"_Lily... look at yourself. Do you look the same as you did in fourth year?" I look down, and I gasp._

_Where I used to see no boobs I now see what have to be C cups. I keep inspecting myself, eyes rapt to notice and change._

_I'm still pale, but my hair is no longer that dull orange-ish color. It's full out red now. It's a lot longer; it falls to my ribcage. It's curly. _

"_Lily, look at your face." Sophia hands me a mirror. I take it in both hands._

_The first thing I notice is my eyes. They used to be so boring. They never had any life in them, they were always tired from staying up to finish some homework assignment, my eyebrows were never groomed and they were more hazel then green. But no. This older Lily Evans has bright green happy eyes. No black circles. And my eyebrows are groomed in a perfect arch. Not too high, not too pointy, not too straight._

_My cheekbones are higher, I have laugh lines. Me, Lily Evans! Laugh lines! My teeth are white and perfectly straight. My lips are full and red._

"_You're older, Lily." Sophia says. She's still crying._

"_Sophia," I say pulling her into a hug. "Why are you crying?"_

"_There are so many things you don't remember. So many things you and Bethany and I shared – gone!"_

Asking Bethany and Sophia about 'things' we've done would be good too. I've always liked words better than pictures anyway.

_They looked at each other. "Lily." Bethany said. "Tell us how you got here."_

"_Well, it was after James had asked me out, hexed Snape, insulted me and asked me out again. I was in the dorm, angry, when Bethany pulled out Firewhiskey. We got drunk, and started 'Drunk Theatre'. I was singing 'Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee' and I fell off a table."_

"_Oh my God." Bethany said, her hand over her heart. "That was when you were still friends with Alice and Sarah."_

"_I'm not friends with them anymore?!" I said, my voice rising._

Aha! Sarah and Alice! I have to find out what happened there! I know almost everything else about my life, so this would be a good place to start. Plus, I miss them. They are – were? – my best friends. I should find out why they apparently aren't anymore.

"Madame Lou?" I call out. She rushes to my side in a second.

"Yes? Are you okay? Do you remember something? Does something hurt?" She has ninja-like nurse skills, I tell you.

"No, could you ask a teacher to send for Sophia and Bethany? I need to talk to them." She looks sceptical, so I add, "It's urgent."

"Sure." She says. "One second." She casts a Patronus in the form of a tabby cat and sends it off to Dumbledore. I'm baffled as to what's going on until seconds later, another one arrives, this one in the shape of a phoenix. It opens its mouth and Dumbledore's voice comes out.

_They shall be notified. Sophia is currently finishing Charms and Bethany is finishing Potions right now. They have permission to miss their next class, which is Defence against the Dark Arts. Good day to you, Lou, and best wishes Lily._

The Patronus evaporates and I'm left stunned.

"The final bell will ring in three minutes. I suggest you busy yourself until then." I grab a magazine and flip through it without looking at it until Sophia comes and gives me a hug, saying "Thank you! Thank you!"

I laugh, patting her back. "Thank you for what?"

"Sophia absolutely hates Defence." Bethany says casually, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "She was so happy when she was told she was going to miss part of it."

"I knew that!" I say enthusiastically. "You've hated Defence since second year." Sophia pulls away, laughing.

"Yeah, but that's not important. We really want to know why we're here." Bethany says with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, okay." I take a deep breath. Suddenly I'm nervous. I mean, something _really bad_ must have happened to split us up, because we used to be so close. What if it was really horrible? What did they do? They must have changed. I've changed, too... was it something I did? Have I become a bitch?

"Lily?" Sophia says in a sing-song voice while Bethany waves her hand in front of my face. "Hello? We're waiting. Actually, take all the time you need, I want to get out of Defence..." she says.

"Okay. What happened between Sarah, Alice, you and I?" I asked.

"I knew you would ask." Bethany sighed, standing up and looking down. Sophia rubs her back soothingly. "I can't do it, Lily. Last time I had to tell someone, it was Dumbledore and I threw his most prized possessions around and insulted him for asking me."

"Tell me all you can tell then! I say. "And tell them to get up here!"

"The word 'slut' was thrown around on more than one occasion." Bethany allows. "And I will not get them up here!"

"Bethany, they have to come up here!" I cry. "You refuse to tell me anything and I want answers!"

"Do you not understand the phrase 'they think I'm a slut'? No way am I talking to them. I know you don't remember why you and I hate them, but once they tell you, you're going to kick them out of here so fast it's not plausible."

My face brightens at this. "Does that mean you'll bring them here?"

Bethany scoffs. "Hell no."

"This is so backwards." I say, rubbing my forehead. "I used to hate James. Now I love him. I used to love Sarah and Alice, now I hate them." I sigh. "Sophia..." She's my last resort. "Make her see reason."

"I'm sorry Lily, but quite frankly, I don't like them either. After what I've heard from you and Bethany about them, they seem like quite horrible people. Besides, even if I didn't hate them, you know how shy I am." Sophia explained, almost apologetically.

"It might trigger something." I point out. "You'd have the real, seventeen-year old Lily instead of fourteen-year old pre-pubescent Lily."

"That is true, but Lily... I can't talk to them after what they said to and about you... and me as well." She added after some thought.

"Get James or Sirius or Remus or Peter to do it!" I cry, getting desperate. I certainly don't want to owe James anything.

They took a bit to think about it before discussing it with each other.

"Sirius dated Sarah last year." Sophia said.

Bethany shook her head. "Remember how that ended?"

"Oh yeah." Sophia sighed. "Remus is partners with Frank in Potions and Transfiguration. Frank and Alice have been dating since fifth year."

"Really? I am _so_ happy for them!" I say. "She's liked him for as long as I can remember!"

"It's weird hearing you talk like this." Bethany whispered, shaking her head. "Lily, you despise him."

I look down, color flooding my cheeks. "Sorry. I keep forgetting. I just want to be that fourth-year girl again. It would be so much easier than pretending to be someone else, who, sadly, I am."

Sophia sits down on my bed and pats my leg. "I know it's hard. I'll get Remus to talk to Alice and Sarah. He is a prefect, he could always put them in detention if they don't." Sophia laughs at her own joke. Bethany and I look at each other and smile.

"Still, her humour is as innocent as in fourth year." I say, laughing.

"Sophia's all around innocent." Bethany laughs. "But you have to be. Lily's the smart one, with the hot boyfriend I might add." She winks. "And I'm the loud one. You complete the picture Sophia, and that's just one of the many reasons we love you!"

AN: I have a vague idea of something I could use for why Bethany and Lily hate Sarah and Alice so much, but I want to hear your ideas! Who knows, it might be better than mine! So please, please, _please_ help me out! PM me or review!


	5. IQ

AN: Most of the spells I use in all my stories aren't real, as you may or may not have noticed. I make most of them up. They are usually a combination of Italian and Latin words. "Eliminaoria bacchetta" means "heat wand" in Italian. I could not live in the HP world without WordReference.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or RM? There is also a certain part of the story that is based off a Friends episode. The One With All the Haste, if you guys know what episode that is. And thank you to whoever gave me the idea for what Sarah and Alice do to Lily and Bethany. I used it along with my idea.

Lily.

"I don't see _why_ you have to be all dressed up." Bethany scoffs as she curls a random piece of my hair around her wand, waiting a second and taking it out, leaving my hair in a perfect curl.

"Because," Sophia says as she sweeps a silvery eye shadow over my closed lid. "She doesn't want to look drugged up from all those herbs she's eaten for memory."

"Those tasted bad." I say. Madame Lou gave me Gingko Biloba, Hawthorn, Gotu Kola, Bacopin, Rosemary and Schisandra, all mixed with some caffeine for alertness. It tasted like rotting burnt food. And it did shit-all.

"But we don't like them, Lily. I would understand wanting to look not-drugged up for me or Sophia or James even."

"I hate James! But yet I want to like him because apparently he really liked me." I shake my head. "I don't understand this anymore. I start to think about all the things I should like about him so I can realize the dynamics of our relationship, but I keep thinking of his arrogance, his pranks and his stupid friends!"

"Ugh, I know how you feel. I don't understand Sirius Black. He's acting a lot like James used to around you." Sophia sighs. "But I don't like him."

"Maybe you and Sirius will end up together. God, then I'm stuck with Remus." Bethany rolls her eyes.

"Trust me, there is no way on earth I will ever say yes to Sirius Black." Sophia reassures us.

"Woah, sense of déjà vu coming on. Wait – Lily Evans, fifth year, before big long talk with James!" Bethany says proudly.

"Is that what you call it? Big long talk?" I ask as Bethany curls another piece of hair and Sophia gets some blush.

"Yeah. But that's not important. Sophia, just go out with Sirius once. Loosen up a little bit! Live a little! You haven't gone out with anyone since Jacob Burton." Sophia pales instantly. "I shouldn't have said it, sorry Sophia. I love you!" Bethany tries to cheer her up, but Sophia just sits down on the little metal chair next to my bed.

"Jacob Burton... why does that name ring a bell?" I muse. "Was he the one I punched for calling me a name at the beginning of fourth year?"

"You remembered something!" Bethany cries out. Sophia brightens a little at the thought of me punching a boy that broke her heart. "This is the first step! It may be a little something, but it's something! Oh, Lily, I am so happy!"

"That happened before 'Drunk Theatre'." Sophia points out. "She would remember that."

Bethany's face falls noticeably. "Oh."

"Anyway, let's get to work. They should be here in fifteen minutes, and I'm almost done her blush." Sophia swirls the blush brush over my cheeks and blows the excess off the brush like smoke from a gun. "Bethany, do the finishing spell." Bethany pulls out her wand.

"There. Now it'll stay that way." Bethany smiles.

"You didn't say anything..." I say, confused.

"Non-verbal spells, Lily. We all had to be doing every spell without talking by the end of sixth year. Don't worry!" She says when she sees my expression. "Once you remember, you will be able to do them perfectly. You are the best on our year!"

"Correction: _was_ the best in our year."

"Correction: _will be_ the best in our year." Sophia says. "Have faith Lily!"

"Faith makes things possible, not easy." I say. "I want all my memories back!"

"I know Lily. Maybe this will help."

As if on cue, Alice and Sarah walk in to the room and I'm instantly reminded of Hollywood superstars. They are wearing a traditional Hogwarts uniform, but with a few... modifications. The buttons on their blouses are down almost all the way, each of them with a black bra underneath. The red- and gold-striped tie we all have to wear is loose around their neck, the knot falling a bit higher than their belly buttons. Their skirts are the normal gray skirts I remember, but they are tighter and higher than I remember, too. They aren't wearing the knee socks and their high heels are most certainly not the little ballet flats we are supposed to wear.

Bethany rolls her eyes. "Even I don't dress like that."

"That's because you have nothing to show off!" Sarah says, looking Bethany up and down.

"I got more than you! What bra size are you? 32A?" Bethany returns.

"34A." Sarah says begrudgingly. "But that doesn't matter, Gigantor. We're here to talk to IQ."

"I can't believe you still say that." Sophia stands next to Bethany, acting as the wingman. "You losers." Sophia smirks.

"She says what's true." Alice steps in as Sarah's wingman. You can tell Sarah is the leader of their little group.

"We'll leave you to 'the truth'. Bye bye bitches!" Bethany says, while Sophia twitches her fingers as a goodbye.

They turn to me. "IQ's back from her little fall." Alice says dauntingly. "Don't worry, sweetie, we know what this is about."

"Huh? I don't know what this is about. And what's IQ?" I ask. I'm scared. I'm thinking of getting Bethany back in here to help me, but I realize I have to do this by myself.

"You know everything. You're faking memory loss. That's what you're up to." Alice says.

"And, you brought us here to try to get back into our group. Sorry IQ. It's full." Sarah finishes.

"What?! I lost three years of my memory. You two obviously aren't the girls I remember. I want to be their friend again. That's why I brought you here." I say. "And I want my life back. So I would appreciate it if you could tell me what we hate each other for." I say, the words coming out in a nervous blur. But, being girls, they catch every word.

"Why should we help you?" They say in unison.

"Because then we can go back to hating each other in peace. If not, I'll want to be your friend again, because I remember being your friend and I miss it."

"Conference!" Sarah calls, and they walk away from my bed to discuss it. I roll my eyes. They are _so _immature.

Minutes later, they come back. "We'll tell you, IQ. But," Sarah says. "We want you to set each of us up with James."

"Why do you need me to do it? We aren't a couple anymore." I shake my head.

"He's still hung up on you, though I have no clue why." Alice says. "But he'll do anything for you. Two dates from James. Take it or leave it."

"Take it." I say, half thankful I can get back at James and half sorry I was using him like this. He was being so nice about this. But this is such a good way to get back at him. I would be mad not to take it.

"Ask away, IQ" Sarah says.

"Okay. What on earth does IQ stand for?"

"Ice Queen." Sarah says

"Why am I an Ice Queen?"

"Because after 'Drunk Theatre', you ditched us and starting hanging with Bethany. You would walk to class with her, sit with her at lunch, study with her in the common room. You didn't want to be around us anymore. So..." Alice trailed off, obviously wanting Sarah to finish the story.

"We started a rumor." Sarah says.

"A rumour? _You _started a rumour about me and that's why you hate me?" I want to laugh.

"The rumour was that you and Bethany were... together." Sarah wants to laugh, but she holds it in.

"You told Hogwarts Bethany and I were lesbian?" I ask. "That's sad. You could have thought of something better than that."

"Whatever. Anyway, you and Bethany decided to make the best of it and totally humiliated us at Breakfast one day."

"How?" I ask. Knowing how crazy Bethany and I can get when we're together....

"You stood up on the tables and Bethany said 'You've all heard the rumours about Lily and I. So we wanted to set the record straight.'" Then you said, 'Get ready, Hogwarts!' And..." Alice lets Sarah finish the story.

"You kissed in front of the whole school!" Sarah shouts.

If there was anything in my stomach, it would be on their designer shoes right now. I kissed Bethany? In front of the whole school?

"The guys went insane. You and Bethany went from slightly popular to crazy popular. Everyone seemed to know it was only to humiliate us and you weren't really lesbian, so no one was bothered by it, even the people who actually were lesbian or gay. (**See AN at the bottom of the page, it's important.**) All the guys were after you, everyone wanted to be your friend. Except us." Sarah and Alice pause to let out a laugh. She continues. "But that's why you're IQ. But it wasn't good enough. We wanted revenge for you shutting down that rumour. So we involved others this time."

"Like who? The Marauders?" I take a guess.

"Nope. Severus Snape." Alice says smugly, and Sarah looks at her angrily for finishing the story.

"We got him to call you a Mudblood." Sarah says. "Severing all friendship between you."

"You're the reason Severus and I aren't friends?! You two are horrible!" I cry. No wonder Severus, my best friend besides Sophia and Bethany, hasn't been in to see me!

"We are. But then Severus tried to apologize, but you still hadn't forgiven him. By the time you came around, he had gotten into the Death Eater crew so you didn't want to be around him anyway..."

"Death Eater? What the hell is that?" I ask.

"We aren't getting into that today." Sarah shakes her head, but I see a little flicker of fear in her eyes. "So anyway, that backfired on us too. We realized we couldn't affect you, so we affected Bethany."

"Bethany? You two have nothing against Bethany!" I gasp.

"We told the whole school that Bethany was on a mission to bring every boy in our year into a broom closet. And she didn't fight back. No boys wanted to be with her because they thought she was a slut. It ruined her love life for half a year. She was sad, she moped around with you. Of course, you were still majorly popular, but even James didn't ask you out as much."

"How did that end?" I ask nervously. Please tell me we didn't kiss again.

"She started dating Sirius Black. Soon, everyone had forgotten that she was a slut. Of course, we found out later they were only dating for that purpose. She still is a slut. Don't let her tell you otherwise."

"Don't call her a slut! Bethany has more heart in one cell than you do in your whole body! And she stuck by me through thick and thin. She and Sophia are nice people! Get out of here!" I cry. "You are two horrible people. I don't want you around me!"

Alice scoffs. " We don't want to be here anyway. But remember, two dates with James, IQ."

"I am not setting you two up with James. He's too nice for that. Even if I hate him and want revenge, I wouldn't condemn him to an evening with you little horrors!"

"Whatever. You and James are broken up anyway. He's going to end up with me. He just wanted to get you just so he could prove he could get you and keep you. We were with him all along. We planned it so it would look like he loved you, but in reality, he was ready to pull the rug from under your feet. You were nothing to him, IQ." They turn on their heels and leave.

My world crashes down around me. I wasted all that time? How could someone do that to someone else? I was wrong. James Potter hasn't changed. James Potter must die.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to say something about the lesbian thing early in the chapter. I have nothing against gays. I believe everyone deserves a chance at love, no matter what the person's gender may be. Some of my best friends are gay. This was just Lily and Bethany being crazy and wanting to end it but not look like it affected them. I also had to develop the fact that Lily wanted to be friends with Bethany because she was fun and carefree, and Lily wanted to come out of her shell. If I offended you, please, please, _please_ tell me.


	6. As Fake as Alice's Boobs

AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I must say, the reviews have gone down quite a bit. Not everyone that reviewed for the first chapter is still reviewing. I don't want to be one of those authors that say they won't update unless they get X number of reviews per chapter, but I really would appreciate some feedback. I want to know what you guys think of each and every chapter! Reviews make me feel really cool, because after I open, read and reply to them, I go to the person's profile and read more about them. And it makes me feel amazing when I see that people from all over the world are reading my stories. Whenever I get a review from someone who has stories posted, I usually go read them. So basically, **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or RM?

Lily

I'm left, stunned at what Sarah and Alice just told me. James was with them the whole time? This was all fake? I feel cheated and I want him up here now. There are so many people I need to talk to. Him (again), Sirius, Remus, all my teachers, my parents (again), and Sophia and Bethany (again). But I want to start with Sirius and Remus. They can help me, because apparently, we're 'close' and they know James better than anyone, so they could tell me whether or not James was really lying about our relationship. I glance at the clock on the wall. It's seven thirty-eight, so they would just be finishing up diner.

"Madame Lou!" I call out, and she rushes to my bedside.

"Who do want in here now?" She says, exasperated.

"I've only asked to get someone in here once! And I want to talk to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." I add quietly.

"I don't want them in here!" Madame Lou says in a whisper. "They... break things and make noise!" I quite like her.

"I really don't want them here either, but I am desperate for my memory. I don't want any more of your freaky magic herbs! Desperate times call for desperate measures, Madame Lou!" I cry.

"Fine. She waved her wand, looking angry at the fact that I insulted her herbs, and her tabby cat Patronus flew out and ran off towards the Great Hall. Seconds later, a Patronus in the form of a butterfly came back. I was a little giddy at the sight of a butterfly Patronus. However, the voice that came out surprised me.

_It would be my pleasure, Louise, to send up Mr Black and Mr Lupin. Anything for my favourite student, Miss Evans! _

The butterfly with Professor Slughorn's voice evaporates, and two minutes later, Sirius and Remus walk in. Actually, Sirius bursts in with his arms and head high like he just finished a dance routine and Remus jumps in like a ninja, karate chopping the air. At the sight of Madame Lou they straighten up and say "How de doo, Madame Lou?"

I hold back a chuckle at her look of disgust.

They walk over to my bed quite pompously. "You wanted an audience with us, Miss Lily Evans?" Sirius says, bowing deeply. Remus does the same, holding back a smile.

"I requested it, you are correct, Black. There are matters we must discuss." I say. "I invite you to sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Perhaps I can offer you some sweets. Trust me, you might need it. I have quite a lot of questions to ask you."

"You honestly believed those two hoes?" Sirius laughs.

"I don't know what to believe!" I shout. "I still have a hard time believing I'm seventeen!"

"Lily, James loves the shit out of you." Remus says. "That's all there is to it."

"But Sarah and Alice said he just pretended!" I say.

"James was obsessed with you Lily! I'm sure you can remember that." Sirius says, fishing around my treat pile for something to eat. He grabs a mini treacle tart and opens it. "And I'm sure you know that even though Alice is with Frank, she wants James more than anything. And Sarah wants whatever Alice wants and vice versa. So that's that. I even remember the day you two got together...."

"James said it was no big deal. Was it a big deal?"

"Well, sort of. None of us really noticed anything different. But somehow, we_ knew_... anyway, Sirius, never one to turn down a party..." Remus trailed off.

"You threw me a party?! Just for getting together with James?!" I ask. The thought of it seemed ridiculous.

"Not a big party..." Sirius says. "Remus wouldn't let me. So it was just the Marauders, you, Sophia and Bethany and Butterbeer."

"Sounds lame." I remember not being much of a partier, but seven people and Butterbeer?

"It was, believe me." Remus said. "I should have let Sirius throw a big bash."

"I doubt I would have enjoyed it." I take a sip from Sirius' pumpkin juice.

"Are you kidding me? Have you not looked at the scrapbooks? You are like the party queen!" Sirius cries. "You and Bethany. Sophia too, if you get her drunk enough."

"What?!" My eyes go wide. "Why didn't James tell me any of this?"

"He didn't want to freak you out. He said Sophia, Bethany and us should handle the social stuff." Remus explained.

"You could have at least waited until I was out of the hospital! Don't tell me anything else now!" I shut my eyes. Maybe if I keep them shut for long enough, they'll disappear. I open them. Nope. They're still there.

"We won't tell you anything you don't already know." Remus promised. "Besides, you should be out really soon. You've been in here a two days now."

"Mr Lupin is right, you know, Miss Evans." Madame Lou said, bustling over to give me something folded. "Actually, you should be released within the hour. I'm packing up a lot of your stuff now. Here are the clothes you were wearing when James brought you in." She hands me a pile of green silk and walks off. I forget about Sirius and Remus for a while and examine the outfit.

It's a halter top dress with a deep plunging V neck. The silk is as green as summer grass, like my eyes. The skirt flares out over the huge cremlin skirt. There is a black headband and tights, with the emerald shoes! Emerald shoes! They are so much prettier in real life, I must add. But sadly enough, they don't trigger anything. I feel my face fall, but shake it off and keep looking. Obviously I was wearing the jewellery in the baggie, but it seems Madame Lou forgot to give me the little diamond earrings. I stick them in my ears, just because they are just too cute. There isn't much else, except for a couple of pine needles, grass blades and speck of dirt that must have stuck to the – _my_ – dress with the fall. Tears flood my eyes. This must have been one of the best nights of my life. And I don't remember it. I try to play it out by piecing the parts James told me about in my head, like a movie, but that's all it is. A movie.

"Lily?" Sirius says, putting down a box of Every-Flavour Beans and leaning in. "Are you okay?"

"I just want my life back! I want to be back in fourth year again. This sucks!" I start to cry even harder, and Sirius moves to the bed and starts stroking my hair. Remus does the same, he moves over to the other side of the bed and strokes my back.

"It'll work out in the end, Lily. It'll work out in the end." Remus says soothingly.

"But what if I never remember?" I manage to spit out.

"It doesn't matter whether you remember or not to us, Lily." Remus says. "It doesn't even matter to James. Sure, he's really upset that you aren't together anymore, but he understands it's not your fault. Now all he wants is for you to be happy. He's cut up about it, though. He has nightmares about it. He screams in his sleep. He thinks it's his entire fault. He keeps saying if he would have gotten a better grip on you, you wouldn't be so hurt. You two might want to clear that up, by the way. Tell him that it's not his fault."

"Yes!" Sirius says. "It's hard to sleep when James starts screaming and crying in the middle of the night."

"James has cried about this?!" I say. "I've never even seen a boy cry."

"Yes you have, you just don't remember. James cries whenever you're even remotely sad. It tears him apart when you're not perfectly happy. That's why you have so much crap."

"Crap?" I need to see the state of my dorm room.

"He gives you so much stuff. Once, at the beginning of the year, when you missed being on vacation, James pulled some strings at the Ministry and bought you a Time-Turner, which was broken a few days later when you and James got a little... _enthusiastic_."

"Good Lord. We get enthusiastic to the point where we... break things? _Stop telling me things I don't already know!_" I cry.

"Okay, I'll try. And, Lily, you have no idea how enthusiastic you and James get." Sirius says grimly.

"Oh Merlin." I fall back on my bed.

"Hey, at least you don't have to watch it!" Remus says. "You two always make everyone feel really uncomfortable! Like we're intruding on something really private."

"Miss Evans, you're free to go. Have Mr Lupin and Mr Black escort you to the portrait hole, because I'm sure you don't know the password."

"Sure I do." I say. "It's Pretentious."

"That was the password in fourth year." Madame Lou says, and I sigh. She gives me a change of clothes and pulls the curtain around my bed so I can change. When I emerge, Sirius and Remus are waiting by the door. I walk over to them and we head up to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"So, I have to talk to my teachers, my parents, talk to someone about rounds -"

"Oh, James took care of rounds for you. He says he can manage them alone." Sirius says with a wave of his hand.

"You aren't supposed to tell me things I don't already know!" I cry. "And I have to talk to James, to see if the 'pretending' thing is actually real."

"Not this again, Lily." Remus says, exasperated. We reach the portrait hole. "Kneazle." The portrait hole swings open. I'm glad to see that the common room looks the same. Some first-years are chattering and some fifth-years are working on homework and some Marauders-in-training are playing amateur tricks on some second-years and some Prefects are stopping them. It's still home. It's still warm. It's really the only comfort I have now. My life may have taken a drastic change, but things like this remain the same.

Sirius turns to me and looks me straight in the eyes. "He loves you Lily. The whole 'he was pretending' thing is as fake as Alice's boobs." Sirius smiles. And with that, they walk towards the boys' dorm, walk up the stairs, and leave me alone.

AN: It is a little short, but I wanted to end it on that note. Please review! Love you all!


	7. Gonna Smack Him If He Get Too Drunk

AN: Long update, I know. There is no excuse for my behaviour, so I'm just going to hope you all forgive me and read the chapter anyway. I love you all! Part of this chapter's a song fic. For the record, I know the song TiK ToK was not around in the seventies, but it was the perfect party song for this scene. Besides, this is fiction. Anything can happen.

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or RM? Or the lyrics to Tik Tok by Ke$ha

_Daddy,_

_I was thinking... I'd really like to come home for a bit. To see if I can remember anything while I'm there. Maybe sleeping in my own bed, cooking in my own kitchen or just watching tele will trigger something. I think it would be good to talk to you. You can tell me about anything and everything. And I really want to get away from Hogwarts for a while. I was released on a Friday, so I didn't have to go to classes right away, but I sure am dreading them. I don't remember anything. Plus, I want to get out of here… just for a while. People I don't remember are being so sweet and nice to me. It makes me feel horrible. I can't come anytime soon, but maybe we could fix a date? _

_Thank you so much Daddy._

_Love,_

_Red._

I sigh and send my owl, Renetta, off. Smiling just a little as I watch her spread her snow white wings, I turn to leave. But not before I bumped into Joseph Wickham himself. I widen my eyes in horror. Surely no one's told him about the delusional period in which I thought I was dating him… right?

"Sorry!" I say, trying to sound bright.

"It's okay, it's okay. So, you're out of the hospital wing?" He asks. Gosh, he is cute. His eyes are the brightest possible blue. He brushes some blond hair out of his eyes and smiles. "You look good."

"Thank you. You look a lot better than I remember you." I smile.

He looks confused for a second, then comprehension dawns on his structured face. "That's right. When I first heard it, I thought it was a rumour."

"Well, it's not a rumour." I say angrily.

"That's really too bad. You and I had a ritual for walking to Potions. We would always walk together, then James would come and pretend to get jealous. Since you and James aren't together anymore, that won't happen." I start to walk out of the Owlry, beckoning him to follow me.

"So… we were close?"

"Not very. We're partners in Potions, so that's why we walked together. James never was jealous. It was just fun to pretend." He explains.

"So... are you dating anyone?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"Nah, things ended badly between me and my last girlfriend, and I haven't been into dating since." He says, his eyes so sad it almost breaks my heart.

"Who was she?" I ask.

"Bethany." He shrugs, trying to sound casual, but his cheeks redden. He looks at his feet.

"My Bethany?" I whisper.

"Yeah. Your Bethany." He whispers back. "I'd love to stay and chat, Lils, but I have to go. Rounds, you know." Then he runs away.

"_What the hell is rounds?!" _I curse under my breath. I adjust my shoulder bag and stomp off to the common room. I bark the password at a very offended Fat Lady. She swings open, grumbling about "attitude in teenagers these days". The second I step into the common room, I want to scream.

In the few minutes it took me to get to the Owlry, send the letter off, talk to Joseph and walk back here, the Gryffindor common room had turned into party central. Red cups are being held in the air as a bunch of Gryffindors dance and dance.

"Welcome back, Lily!" Bethany, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Sophia scream, holding a big banner with "THE LILY IS BACK!" I'm shocked.

"Oh my Merlin." I gasp.

"You're welcome, Lily!" Remus cries, already a tiny bit tipsy.

"Party time girl!" Sophia says, holding what I know for a fact is her first Icetequila. She hands me a Firewhiskey. "You loved to party, Lils. We thought it would trigger something."

I take a sip of the Firewhiskey. It burns as it goes down, but it's a good feeling in a way. I take a bigger sip. "Firewhiskey isn't triggering anything."

"Just keep partying, Lils!" Sirius says. "Get on the floor! Dance!" He hauls me by the hand that is not holding the Firewhiskey and starts to dancing. I move my body uncertainly. I've always known how to dance well at parties... it just came naturally. But I feel oddly out of place.

"Down that cup and you'll be partying like the old Lily in no time!" Sirius says as he gets another cup of something or other. I obey, gulping it down as fast as I can. I feel lighter, more fun.

"Sophia! Get me one of whatever you have!"

"An Icetequila?"

"Sure!"

I down the Icetequila she brings me. That's when the song comes on... a song that's the perfect party anthem... a song you can't help but dance like crazy to...

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door – I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talkin' bout - pedicures on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favourite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

... and I remember. It's a bit like watching a movie. It's weird.

*

_April 10__th__, 1975_

"James?" Lily asks.

"Yes, Lils?"

"Am I... _drunk_?"

"Yes, Lils. You are."

"James?"

"You're quite annoying when you're drunk, you know. But yes, Lils?"

"Are _you _drunk?"

"No. You don't remember, Lils, but our deal is that only one of us can get drunk at a time. For many reasons."

"Oh. Okay. Come dance with me, James!"

"Lils..." He whines, running his hand through his hair. "I'm tired. And besides, the party's almost over."

"Please." Lily asks, making her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Lils." James gives up. Lily squeals and drags him onto the dancefloor, where he puts his hands on her hips. And they dance.

*

"Sophia? Bethany? Sirius? Remus? Peter...?" I cry, desperate to tell someone about the memory.

"You scared us there, Lils." Remus says, handing me a glass of water.

"Yeah. You kinda crouched down and made yourself a little ball, with your hands over your ears." Sophia says, concerned. She's still on her first Icetequila.

"Are you okay now?" Sirius asks.

"I'm fine... I... I remembered something."

"Really?" Peter whispers.

"No! She's making it up, dumbass!" Bethany yells, swaying a bit. She's drunk.

"What did you remember?" Sophia asks, ignoring Bethany and Sirius discussing something emerging from the abyss, which I can only assume is where they think my memories are.

"I remembered... partying. I was drunk. I asked James if he was drunk too. He said no. I asked him to dance, her didn't want to, but I made his. Then we danced. That's it." I say.

"You know what this means, don't you, Lily?" Remus says, smiling a little.

"No... what?" I ask, remembering my water. I take a big sip. It feels nice. Refreshing.

"KEEP PARTYING!" They all yell. I just laugh at them.

"Play that song again!" I yell, to general cheering.

"Lils, come dance!" Sophia and Bethany cry, taking my arms and dancing.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door – I'm gonna hit this city _

The beat is pulsing through me, and I keep moving, my body getting faster with every measure of the song that passes.

_  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

I feel someone behind me, but I pay them no mind. I'm getting my groove back. And maybe if I keep going. I'll remember more.

_  
I'm talkin' bout - pedicures on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

He puts his hands on my hips and starts to move with me. I'm grinding on a guy I don't even know. This is not the responsible Lily Evans I thought I was.

_  
Drop-toping, playing our favourite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

I grab a Windshot (named for its state of matter; neither gas nor liquid off a passing tray and gulp it down fast as I can. I can feel how much more drunk it's making me, and I get more careless by the second. I'm grinding harder than before now, and the nameless guy is certainly reacting.__

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

The chorus came, and I just went insane. I want to turn around and see who the guy is, but I can't stop dancing. His hands are roaming freely. It feels so good to let myself be immature and fun and, honestly... a bit slutty. No. I am not a slut. No matter how much I dance like one when I'm drunk. __

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  


Cups... in... the... air!" The DJ yells, and I grab a nearby red cup and put it in the air. The guy I'm dancing with doesn't though. His hands are still all over me. I down it and shudder. I really don't like vodka.__

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I like the feeling of this guy dancing on me. It's like we're supposed to be dancing together. Our bodies just... fit. Like how liquid fits perfectly in a cup.

_  
I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

I wonder briefly if this guy is as drunk as me... or if he's drunk at all. I shrug off the thought and keep dancing.

_Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us –_

"This is so good." I finally speak. He doesn't say anything. We just keep dancing.__

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  


"That's the Lily Evans we know and love!" I hear Bethany and Sophia yell. It sounds like Sophia's had a bit more alcohol in her. She's giggling.

_  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me_

The song slows down, and so does my body. The dance is more sensual. It's nice. I beg the music to speed up soon, because that felt so much better.

_  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me_

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

No, the party don't start till I walk in

I put my hands up to lift my hair, and something hard, cold and metal hits my wrist. No. No, no, no, no!__

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

I turn, and instantly wish I hadn't. James Potter is there, a guilty look on his face.__

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no

"You..." I raise my finger slowly, pointing at him, my whole body shaking. "You said, if I didn't want a relationship, we didn't have to be in one. What in the name of Merlin's grave do you think you're doing dancing with me like we're in one?" I whisper.

"Lils, you're drunk. I thought it would be okay - "

"It would be okay to take advantage of me?" I say, reaching out for two red cups. One has Butterbeer in it, the other something like rum. Rum has more alcohol in it, right? I save it for later and take a sip of the Butterbeer. I never really liked Butterbeer, but oh well.

"Lils, that's not the point. You said it felt good."

"That is not the point. You took advantage of me! You thought that because I was drunk and that I probably wouldn't remember it in the morning that it would be okay to dance with me _like that?!"_ I scream. The music stops. All eyes are on me and James.

"I just miss you so much! I need you!" He cries, reaching out for me. I jerk away.

"No. You need someone to put you in your place. To show you that you can't have something just because you want it." I whisper. James looks confused. So does our little audience.

"Lils, what do you - "

What he was about to say, I will never know. I threw the rum at his face, luckily getting some in his eyes.

"That's for lying to me! That's for leading me on! That's for taking something that doesn't want to belong to you." I laugh and throw the empty cup at him. He's still trying to rub rum out of his eyes, but he catches it before it hits his face. Damn Quidditch skills. He throws it at my feet.

"You're going to realize soon, Lils. You're going to realize you want it. You probably want it more than I do." He looks me up and down and goes upstairs to the dorm.

AN: For those who are going to say Lily and James were OOC, don't. They were both drunk. They're supposed to be OOC. Review, lovies!


End file.
